1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device which that improves a process of assembling a backlight assembly and enhances brightness to improve optical efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent developments of semiconductor technologies have decreased the size and weight of display devices. Flat display panels used for small and light display devices are classified into field emission display (FED) panels, vacuum fluorescent display (VFD) panels, liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, organic light emitting display (OLED) panels, and plasma display panels (PDP). Each of the display panels listed above usually include a pair of substrates disposed that are opposed to each other, the inner space of which is kept at a high vacuum state.
For example, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, using a liquid crystal display panel have many advantages, such as small size, light weight, and low power consumption, and are used in many different information processing apparatuses requiring a display device.
The liquid crystal display devices change a molecular alignment of liquid crystal by applying a voltage, and convert variations in optical characteristics, such as birefringence, optical rotation, dichroism, and optical scattering of liquid crystal cells which emit light due to the change in molecular alignment into a visual change. That is, the liquid crystal display devices are light-receiving display devices which display data using modulation of light by the liquid crystal cells.
The liquid crystal display device as a light receiving display device is supplied with light from a backlight assembly, and displays images on a liquid crystal display panel. A light source unit of the backlight assembly emits light that is guided by a light guiding plate. The brightness of the light is enhanced through an optical sheet group that is positioned on the light guiding plate, and the light is subsequently supplied to the liquid crystal panel.
The conventional backlight assembly includes many elements, such as a light source unit, a light guiding plate, an optical sheet group, and a mold frame for receiving and supporting the elements.
Accordingly, since the process for assembling the backlight assembly is complicated, the assembling process time increases and the probability that failures occur during the assembling process increases. In addition, when the elements forming the backlight assembly are moved or shifted in position due to an external impact, etc., it is difficult to effectively utilize the light emitted from the light source unit. In particular, for example, when the display device has two display panels, respectively fitted to the front and rear surfaces of a folding portion of a device, such as a mobile phone, the structure of the backlight assembly is more complicated, and thus the above-mentioned problems may become more severe.
Further, a leakage of light may occur in the optical path before the light emitted from the light source unit reaches the light guiding plate and is guided by the light guiding plate, thereby causing a loss of brightness.